1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiography device, a radiography method, and a radiography program storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiography device is known which captures radiographic images for medical diagnosis. An example of this type of radiography device is a mammography device which captures an image of the breast of a subject for the early detection of breast cancer. In addition, in mammography, a tomosynthesis imaging technique is known which irradiates the breast of the subject with radiation at different angles to capture images of the breast. The tomosynthesis imaging technique reconstructs a plurality of radiographic images, which are captured by irradiating the subject with radiation at different incident angles with respect to a radiation detection surface in a predetermined range, to generate tomographic images.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,831,296B discloses a technique which performs mammography and tomosynthesis imaging using one process of compressing the breast.
In the technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,831,296B, mammography and tomosynthesis imaging are performed by one process of compressing the breast. However, in the technique, imaging conditions are determined before imaging, regardless of, for example, whether a lesion is present or the type of lesion, and imaging is performed. Therefore, the technique needs to be improved in order to obtain an accurate radiographic image.